Settled
by The Other
Summary: The whole island has settled down, thinking that no rescue will come. What lies in store for their kids as they grow older? Skate, Jana and Chaire at first, but a whole lot more later. DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cool, new story. Please read and reveiw, hope you enjoy. If you get confused about the kids ages and who belongs to who, tell me in a reveiw and I'll post a chapter explaining everything.

Disclaimer: I dont own Lost, i only own my crazy imagination and Jason, Tori, Lilly, Matthew, Kit-Fox, and Sasha.

Claire stepped out of her tent, looking down at her stomach. Charlie walked out behind her, grinning.

"Two weeks Claire, two weeks and this baby is out" Charlie exclaimed.

"Well that's a nice way of putting it." Claire said sarcastically. "At least you don't have to give birth to it."

Charlie laughed and waited for Aaron (who was 2) to come out of the tent.

"I'm gonna see how Kate and Sawyer are doing with the quads." Claire said, walking towards Sawyer's tent.

"Yeah, we'll be over in a sec. Charlie said, going back in the tent to find clothes for Aaron.

When Claire reached Sawyer's tent she saw Kate walking out holding Lilly who was wrapped in a silky blue cloth. Kate grinned and Claire waved at her, walking over as fast as she was able to.

"I don't think Sawyer's taking this well." Kate said, cuddling Lilly.

"What, after a year." Claire asked and Kate nodded.

"He said that there were too many kids," she said sighing.

"Where is he?" asked Claire.

"In there somewhere, probably being woken up by Tori or Jason," Kate said, laughing.

"What about Matt?" Claire asked

"Still sleeping, but he's the only one. He could probably sleep through a hurricane." Kate said looking down at Lilly and stroking her head softly.

Claire nodded. "I think Aarons like that too." She said, smiling.

Sun walked up behind them, her little 1 ½ year old girl stumbling around next to her.

"Hey, Kit-Fox is walking!" Kate exclaimed, looking down at the little black haired girl.

Kit-Fox gave Kate a smile and toddled over to Sun's legs.

"She started last night." Sun said, smiling and picking her up.

"That's fantastic; we've got 2 little devils running around." Sawyer said, coming out with Jason in his hands.

"Where's Tori and Matt?" Kate asked, worriedly.

"Matt's asleep and I gave Tori one of those baby things to suck on, I'm gonna go get her now. Relax." He said, handing Jason to Claire and going back inside the tent.

He came out, cradling Tori.

"He's doing a great job as a father." Kate whispered to Sun and Claire.

Claire nodded and Sawyer looked over at them.

"You talking about me Freckles. Oh, and I think Junior's getting hungry." Sawyer said, watching Tori.

"Why did we have to have quads?" Kate asked, looking down at Lilly.

"Hey, not my fault" Sawyer said, yawning.

"Yes it was!" Kate said, sighing.

"Charlie and I will help you, and when they start to walk it will be easier and…" she said before she was cut off by Charlie.

"You can teach them gymnastics so they can hang off you and Sawyer." He said with a childish grin on his face.

Kate, Sawyer, Sun and Claire looked at him as if he was crazy. Aaron sat on his shoulders, giggling at their surprised faces.

"What?" He asked, shrugging.

Kate shook her head, Sun had a surprised expression and Claire looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm just saying, it'd be easier," Charlie said, lifting Aaron off of his shoulders.

"Uh huh, if you wanna teach our kids to do gymnastics go for it, but you won't get very far, considering they can barely sit up yet." Sawyer said, sitting in the sand just outside his tent.

"Sawyer, have you been paying any attention to our kids. They can all nearly walk." Kate said, putting Lilly in the sand.

She gurgled and crawled over to Sawyer, pulling at his cheeks.

"Hey!" he said, lifting her off of him.

"Here, watch." Kate said, taking Lilly and helping her stand up.

She let go slowly and then took a couple of steps backwards. Lily frowned at the space between them and then smiled. She took a shaky step forward and looked up at Kate, grinning. She took a couple more steps and toppled over, landing in Kate's arms.

"Well, what do ya know?" Sawyer said, watching her crawl in the sand.

"Go get Matt; he should be awake by now." Kate said.

"I don't hear him crying." Sawyer said, putting Tori in the sand.

"Listen" she said and as if on cue Matt started crying from inside the tent.

"You and your kids Freckles." He muttered, standing up and dusting himself off.

Claire put Jason in the sand and took Aaron off Charlie, placing him in the sand with the others. Kit-Fox wandered over to the other kids and sat down with them.

"Howdy Matt, now it's only 6 in the morning so you can stop crying or you'll wake up the whole damn island and then we'd all be screwed." Sawyer said, walking into the kid's part.

Matthew smiled at the sound of Sawyer's voice and stood up. She lifted his arms up and Sawyer carried him out of the crib, yawning. He changed his diaper and carried him outside, where Jack and Ana had joined the group. Ana was carrying her little girl, Sasha.

"Trust me; there are way too many kids on this island." Sawyer explained to Matt, even though he probably had no idea what he was talking about.

Jack chuckled and Sawyer put Matt down with the other kids. Ana put Sasha down and she crawled over to Lilly and Tori.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" asked Sawyer

"Got woken up by Sasha," Ana said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah… rotten kids," Charlie said, looking down at the 7 little people playing together.

Aaron looked up at Charlie and smiled. "Kids!" he said.

Claire laughed and smiled at Charlie. Sawyer rolled his eyes and walked away slowly.

"3… 2… 1" he said softly to himself and Kate called out to him.

He grinned and turned around.

'Where ya going, you still have kids to look after," Kate yelled to him.

"No, now that is where you are wrong Freckles. _You_ have kids to look after. I, am going for a swim." He said, walking towards the ocean.

Kate put her hands on her hips and faced the other guys.

"Sometimes I wish I never married him." She said, sighing.

"Yeah, I feel that way a lot." Ana said, glaring at Jack playfully.

"SWIM!" Aaron said, grinning at Claire.

"Why don't we all go down to the beach, sit in the shallows. The guys can go swimming; we can look after the kids or something like that." Claire said,

"That sounds like a good idea, let's get changed and then go down." Kate said, beckoning for her kids to come inside the tent.

Kate got dressed quickly and then put her kids in loose shorts and tops. Kate picked up Lilly and Jason and waited for the others. Jack and Charlie picked up Matthew and Tori and they all went down to the beach, where Sawyer was swimming.

"Okay, let's sit here." Kate said, finding a spot near the water but still on the dry sand.

They all put their kids and backpacks on the sand and sat down, watching Charlie and Jack take their shirts off and dive into the water.

"It's nice to see them like this, not fighting and stuff. Before they were bickering non stop, I was seriously getting tired of it." Ana said, watching the three boys act like 11 year olds and splash each other.

"Yeah, once they had kids they stopped, as if fighting wasn't important anymore." Kate agreed, lifting Lilly into her lap.

"Let's take the kids into the water" Claire said, picking up Aaron and walking down to the water.

Kate picked up Matthew and her other kids followed her. Kate sat two in her lap and held the other two, so they didn't topple over when a wave came. Claire sat with Aaron in her lap and Sun sat with Kit-Fox the same way. Ana put Sasha on her knee and held her steady.

"So… when do you think Kit-Fox is gonna start talking?" Ana asked Sun.

"I don't know, but probably not for another month or so. Jin and I are trying to teach her Korean. See…" Sun said, getting Kit-Fox's attention.

"Can you point to your Dari Kit-Fox?" Sun asked her

Kit-Fox looked confused for a second before smiling and pointing to her leg. Sun smiled and Kate, Ana and Claire clapped and patted Kit-Fox on the head.

"The water's getting a bit cold, I'm gonna go sit back on the dry sand." Sun said, picking up Kit-Fox and taking her to where they put the back packs.

"I agree," Claire said, picking up Aaron.

Kate and Ana looked at each other and Ana stood up, carrying Sasha.

"I'll be there in a sec Kate." Ana said, setting Sasha down on her towel,

She came back and picked up Jason and Lilly, while Kate took Matt and Tori.

"I think I might go for a swim." Kate said, standing up. "Can you guys take care of my kids?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem," Claire and Sun said.

"Can you watch Sasha too," asked Ana, standing up next to Kate.

Claire nodded and Kate and Ana raced each other to the water. They dived in head first and went under a few waves, looking for the boys. Suddenly Kate felt something brush past her legs and she screamed.

"What, what is it?" Ana asked, looking around.

"Something…." She said before Ana and she were pushed up from something underneath them.

Ana and Kate both screamed and when they landed Jack, Charlie and Sawyer were grinning.

"Jack!" Ana yelled, glaring at him playfully.

"Sawyer" Kate yelled at the exact same time.

Kate swam towards Sawyer and pushed him over and pushed his head under the water. They splashed in the water for about an hour until Jack looked at his water-proof watch. He looked down at the beach and saw Jin, Hurley, and a few other survivors had come down to the beach to watch them.

"Come on, I think everybody woke up." Jack said, pointing.

They swam back to shore and dried off.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Another chapter up, this one probably isn't as good or as long up another one will be up either today or tomorrow. Thanks for all the reveiws. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters. I only own Jason, Tori, Lilly, Matthew, Kit-Fox and Taylor._

After they had dried themselves off Hurley came down to the beach,

"Hey, you guys didn't have to stop; it's too early to get eaten by a polar bear." Hurley said, grinning.

Sawyer pulled his shirt on and walked over to Kate, who was drying her hair. He changed course and headed for the kids, picking Jason up and putting him on his hip. Jason giggled and laughed. Sawyer grinned at the little boy and then picked up Matt and carried him while he was lying on Sawyer's arm.

"Come on Freckles, grab the kids." Sawyer said, somehow managing to grab his backpack with one hand.

"Ok….hold on." She said, putting her towel over her shoulder and then her backpack.

She picked up Tori and Lilly, balancing them both on either hip.

"We'll be in the hatch later; I gotta pick up some things." Kate said, starting to walk away.

"See you guys later." Sawyer said, walking up next to Kate.

"Yep…" Jack said, waving them off.

Ana walked up next to Jack and put her arm on his shoulder.

"We better get back too so we can give Aaron a bath in the hatch and stuff." Charlie said, holding Aaron upside-down.

Jack nodded and watched the small boy giggle and shriek in delight.

"We should go too, give Sasha a bath as well, she hasn't had one in a while." Ana said,

Jack nodded and picked Sasha up, balancing her on his hip like Kate did. Claire, Charlie, Jack and Ana walked to the hatch together, passing Sayid and Shannon, who were sitting outside their tent and eating together.

When they reached the hatch Ana and Jack bathed Aaron and Sasha while Claire and Charlie sat on one of the couches, looking through the records for a lullaby.

"Ughhhh," Moaned Claire, feeling her stomach.

"What's wrong… what, baby, talk to me?" Charlie said, making her sit down.

"Oh... Charlie…. Get Jack." She said, breathing hard.

_A/N: Ignore this section cause it's really bad._

"Right, stay here, and breathe." He said, running into the bathroom part.

"Jack! Something's wrong with Claire." Charlie said worriedly.

Jack ran into the room where Claire was sitting and crouched down next to her.

"Claire, talk to me…look at me. What's wrong?" he asked, lifting up her chin slightly so she was looking at him.

"Baby… coming," she said, in between groans,

"Oh no, this isn't good. Breathe Claire, breathe." Charlie said, panicking.

Just then Kate, Sawyer and the quads walked in. When Kate saw Claire on the couch giving birth she rushed over. Sawyer walked into the kitchen and put Tori and Jason on the bench.

"Claire, come on…. Remember last time, when Aaron was born." Kate said, holding Claire's hand.

Claire nodded and groaned, breathing slowly.

"Okay, Claire, I can see the head, push!" Jack said,

"What's happening, you okay sweetie?" Charlie asked, stroking Claire's head.

After a couple more minutes Claire was holding a baby girl. She was a little small, but had big, round grayish-blue eyes. Charlie was beaming and Sawyer and Ana had come out to congratulate them.

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

"What's that?" asked Charlie, as all the kids started crying.

"It's the computer, Kate, get the numbers." Jack shouted over the kids and the siren.

Kate ran into the computer room and shut off the siren. She came back and sat down on Sawyer's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What are you guys gonna name her?" asked Sawyer

Charlie looked at Claire "Um…" he said, thinking.

"Taylor.' Claire said.

"That's a pretty name, why did you pick it?" Kate asked, grinning.

"I dunno, I think it was the name of a cousin or something like that." Claire said.

"What's her middle-name?" asked Ana.

"Driveshaft," Charlie said, grinning.

"Hell no," Claire said, glaring at him and the others laughed.

"Taylor Michelle Littleton-Pace.' Claire said, looking down at Taylor.

"Pretty" Ana said, sitting down.

"Come on, we can all go down to the beach and you can find that cradle Locke made for you." Jack said, standing up and walking towards the airlock.

Claire stood up and wrapped the baby tightly in the blankets Kate had given her. Kate smiled at Claire and Sawyer came and put his around Kate's waist.

"Ma…, Wat dat," Aaron asked his mom, pointing to the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"It's your new baby sister." Claire said, bending down to show him.

"Girls are icky; give me a brodder next time, otay." Aaron said, frowning at the little girl.

"Sawyer…where'd you put the kids," Kate asked, looking around.

"Um… I'll go get them." Sawyer said, dashing into the kitchen.

He found Tori sitting in the sink and Jason climbing on the bench.

"Come on, we're going to the beach." He said, picking them up.

"D…Da, Dad!" Tori said slowly.

Sawyer stared at her and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Kate!" he yelled, putting them back down on the bench.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Just get over here Freckles!" he yelled,

She ran over to the kitchen and looked around.

"What wrong?" she asked.

"Listen. Hey, Tori, say that again." Sawyer said, grinning.

"D…Dad!" she said after a few seconds.

"Oh my gosh…" Kate exclaimed.

Kate picked her up and hugged her, then she turned to Sawyer.

"We gotta tell everyone!' she said, grinning.

"Uh-no, we are not having a big island party." Sawyer said, groaning.

"But…..we haven't had one for so long." She said, grinning innocently at him.

"Yes we have, we had one for Kit-Fox about a week ago!" Sawyer argued.

"What is it with you and parties?" she asked,

"There's nothing, I just think they're a lot of crap." He said, picking up Jason.

"The kids will have a lot of fun." She said.

"They have fun everyday!" he said.

She sighed and looked at Tori.

"I'll ask him again tomorrow." She said, grinning.

"Fine, have your damn party Freckles, I just wont be there." He said, throwing his hands up.

"Come on Sawyer," she said, smiling.

"Fine, whatever, but you owe me big time." He said getting ready to leave.

"Oh my gosh are you 12?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He walked out the door grinning.

"Come on, lets go tell Sun, Claire and Jack." She said to Tori, walking behind


End file.
